The purpose of the proposed study includes: (a) comparison of the effects of Family Problem Solving Training upon school progress of underachieving children from economically disadvantaged one- and two-parent families, (b) assessment of the spread of effects of family problem-solving training to siblings academic progress and achievement motivation. To achieve these and other objectives, underachieving children from one- and two-parent low-income families in the fourth to ninth grades of school will be identified by school personnel (a current school procedure). At random, families will be offered Family Problem Solving Training or No Treatment. Prior to random assignment to this 2 times 2 MANOVA design (Treatment times Number of Parents), children will be blocked on sex, race, and school grade, so that a proportionate number of children from each of the resulting eight combinations may be randomly assigned to each of the four design cells. After 24 weeks of Family Problems Solving Training, it is expected that children in the experimental group will improve significantly more than children in the control group on academic progress, self-esteem, and achievement motivation. Hopefully, results of this study will provide a useful early tagging and intervention service that can be implemented at low cost by a school system.